Subscription-as-a-service is a software licensing and delivery model in which software is licensed on a subscription basis for a specified time interval (e.g., a billing period). Unlike conventional software-as-a-service (SaaS) models in which the software is centrally hosted, the subscription-as-a-service model employs the subscription customer's hardware to provide decentralized hosting and licensing management.